


A date with Mahiru

by Abdlshortstories



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abdlshortstories/pseuds/Abdlshortstories
Summary: Hiyoko plans out a special date with Mahiru, and it all goes horribly wrong~
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 7
Collections: short abdl stories





	A date with Mahiru

Hiyoko Saionji was staring at the card in her hand. It’d taken all night to make. The pink poster card, with cute hearts and sparkly glitter lettering… she knew it was kind of childish, luckily she found that stupid bird skull! And used it to tie the card together, The skull functioned as a hook to keep the card closed! It was the perfect inclusion of her special art!

The small blonde was so worked up she didn’t notice the eyes of a crazed purple haired girl or how she stalked her for the entire morning! She hid the letter inside her orange kimono! She shook Like crazy when she approached the girl at breakfast… “Mrs. Mahiru, would you want to hang out?” she asked shyly. As she sat next to the girl and ate her breakfast. The tiny blonde ate the same food she always did! Cereal with lots of extra sugar! She almost swore it tasted off The red head seemed pretty happy! “Of course hiyoko!” she giggled taking the smaller girl’s hand. “I-I was thinking we could have a picnic?” hiyoko said shyly… stuttering a bit as she blushed a light pink. Mahiru smiled “that sounds lovely did you pac-" the red head paused before shaking her head with a smile "I guess we should go to the supermarket huh?” the red head assumed the small girl didn’t prepare anything. 

Hiyoko nodded, blushing.. DAMN she should’ve been more prepared. She’d been so worked up on if the girl would say yes she hadn’t even thought of what she’d do next! She grumbled a bit as they both got up from the table. She held the tall redhead’s hand the whole way to the store. 

While they shopped she was glad she brought Mahiru she would’ve had no idea what to pack. And she wouldn’t have been able to reach any of the higher shelves. Mahiru picked up a wicker basket. Wow this store really did have everything. Best of all they didn’t even have to pay for it! Hiyoko smiled up at her friend as they filled the basket. The tiny blonde tugged on her friends hand “Hey!!” she called out pointing to some gummies on a higher shelf "could you grab them please!" she asked cutely. 

Mahiru giggled and grabbed the package handing it off to her vertically challenged friend. “Here you go” she chuckled “now lets see” As mahiru continued her focused task of picking out the perfect things for a picnic, Hiyoko munched on her gummies, throwing all the yucky yellow ones on the ground behind her without a single care about who would clean them up. As they went down aisle after aisle picking up stuff when Hiyoko felt funny? Like something was wrong… but she couldn’t figure out what. She felt oddly warm and a smell hit her nose. And it was only when mahiru gasped that hiyoko looked down. she ‘d wet herself… 

“WAAAHHAAHH” the girl cried out her crocodile tears that were more real than usual. She cried with tears and snot streaming down her face. Her plans were ruined! This whole day was ruined! Mahiru looked shocked then really sad and gave the tiny dancer a hug “hey Hey it’s alright it was just an accident” she reassured the blonde, “come on let’s get you cleaned up” she cooed and hushed the girl, before settling on picking her up since she wasn’t moving on her own. Hiyoko buried her face into mahiru’s shoulder and sobbed loudly. How was she supposed to give the girl her card? How was she supposed ask her out when she’d wet herself right in front of her like a stupid baby 

She was so distraught even, that she didn’t even see or care what mahiru was doing till they reached the bathroom. She felt herself be gently removed from the red head’s shoulder. She whimpered as she felt her back hit a soft mat.

Hiyoko’s brain was playing catch up as her kimono was removed and bundled up before being thrown into a plastic bag… Card still inside. Her panties followed shortly after… it finally clicked where she was. She was on one of those wall mounted changing stations… and mahiru was holding a package, and some wipes and powder. “MRS. MAHIRU” she cried suddenly getting far more squirmy on the table.

Mahiru smiled a bit “hey shhh it’s alright sweetie” she said comfortingly “Look I know you’re probably just sick but It’s better safe than sorry” she said with a smile that beautiful smile that always got hiyoko to listen. She whimpered and covered her eyes with her hands as she felt the cold wipes hit her privates. Followed by a sprinkle of sweet smelling powder hitting her nose. She felt her legs get lifted up before being set down on something soft. 

She finally looked down when she felt herself be taped into the thick diaper. It spread her legs apart pretty far. She sat up on the changing table with a loud crinkle. Hiyoko stared at the white bulky diaper with a smiling teddy bear on the front… The blonde's face was beet red with embarrassment and shame! She looked up at her friend who seemed to have a strange smile on her face… Mahiru gushed “AWWW you look adorable” she cooed snapping a photo before leaning down and lifting the girl up into her arms and giving her a comforting squeeze! She then slipped a yellow little sundress over the girl’s head! At Least it covered her diaper well… or it would have if it didn’t stop just below the girl’s belly button. Showing off her padded rear to anyone who bothered to look. Mahiru snapped a photo of the two of them with hiyoko in her arms looking teary eyed and upset while the redhead had a huge grin! Hiyoko pouted more and Mahiru kept comforting and reassuring her.

“Come on let’s go have our picnic” she said sweetly picking the basket back up and walking down the aisles now carrying hiyoko on her hip while she shopped. Hiyoko tried not to look as absolutely devastated as she felt. Till mahiru stopped in front of something…”NO WAY!” she cried in shock “I’m not a baby Mahiru!” she whined squirming in the girl’s hold. “NUH UH!” she whined pathetically soundingand looking like a fussy toddler

Mahiru hushed the girl more “shhh Hey come on it’ll be cute and I bet it’s comfortable and look it’s got space underneath for the basket!” she said pleadingly “do it for me please?” she said sweetly The Item the girl’s were two girl’s were arguing about? A large Pram, It had a Light blue canopy and pink body with the push bar having a little white sprinkle style pattern on it. “Come on please?” she cooed lovingly 

Hiyoko blushed and whined… “a-alright I’ll do it” she whimpered this is not how she’d hoped her date with mahiru would go. It felt like a nightmare. She pouted as she fell into the soft pram and felt the blankets be pulled over her. Mahiru began pushing the pram out of the store with a huge grin. She snapped another photo of hiiyoko pouting in her pram then frowned… it wasn’t as cute with her pouting and her arms crossed… 

Mahiru held up a pink rattle for the girl with a white ball atop the handle with a yellow star drawn on top of the ball. She shook it at the girl hoping to cheer her up. Several yards away a purple haired girl in a nurse outfit watched with some level of smug satisfaction as her bully got just what she deserves… “g..good s-she got-t what she des-served” she muttered watching the scene unfold from a distance. It was too easy to put that special medicine in the girl’s cereal...


End file.
